


Express It with Your Fists, Express It with Your Jitsu

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A alternate possible ending of Sasuke and Naruto's last battle, which I wrote, before the read the end. One where Sasuke and Naruto end up getting together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Express It with Your Fists, Express It with Your Jitsu

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies to Hinanaru fans. I don't dislike Hinata, or Hinanaru, however, I am madly in love with Sasunaru. Although I also enjoy Gaanaru and Sainaru, but this one's Sasunaru. ;)  
> Maybe we should just have Naruto do the shadow clone jitsu, so we could pair him up with everyone we want? ;)

*I love you, Naruto!* The words rang through the blow of the chidori, clear and angry. *I loved you for thousands of years, many lifetimes! I don’t care what gender we are! I don’t care if we’re blood brothers! I want you to be mine, and damn everyone else, damn all the people you keep giving yourself to, over and over, who always take you away from me!*

*Do you want me? Is that your price?* It was effort catching so powerful a chidori with his rasengan, but Naruto managed it. By facing it head on, instead of blushing, hiding, or trying to pretend it was something else. “If I agree to become yours, will you come back home?”

*Yes! It’s my proposal! I mean, my price!* Sasuke actually fumbled for a second, but caught himself, standing firm in the rasengan’s blast. He managed a grin, in spite of his exhaustion. *Can you handle it, Naruto? Being Hokage with me as your husband? Do you have the guts? Or are you going to hide behind Sakura, as always?*

There was no denying the challenge, or the truth in that attack. Naruto was blown off his feet, his light diminishing for a moment, as he tried to find his center, once more. 

It was true. It was hard. Yes, the urge to run, to scream he didn’t swing that way, to hide behind Sakura-chan, to hide behind the safety of his unrequited crush on her made him tremble. It was so much easier than to look into Sasuke’s eyes, to face what he saw there. Even worse, to admit that it might be something he wanted, even if it terrified him. 

It had taken being pushed to the brink of death to admit how precious Sasuke was to him. It had taken losing Sasuke to face the truth.

"I love you,” he whispered, except he couldn’t say it. Not ever. All he could do was accept Sasuke’s blow. To open his arms to it.

Fortunately, Sasuke didn’t do words, any more than Naruto did. Open arms were as good as words for him. The blow turned into an embrace.  
Finally, Sasuke did say something. Something that was so easy for other people to say, but hard, nearly impossible for him.

“I missed you,” he whispered into Naruto’s ear, before both of them collapsed.


End file.
